"Infinite's Theme" by Tyler Smyth
"Infinite's Theme" is a song by Tyler Smyth & Andy Bane, the frontmen of American metalcore band Dangerkids. It was released on July 20, 2017, as the second single for the official soundtrack for the 2017 platformer Sonic Forces and serves as the main theme for the character Infinite the Jackal. Lyrics (Yeah!) (Yo!) I'm the tallest of mountains I am the roughest of waves I'm the toughest of terrors I am the darkest of days I'm the last one that's standing, Don't try to stand in my way, Cause I've been up against better, Just take a look at my face Cause if you're messing with me, I am a dangerous weapon I am the sharpest of blades; I'll cut you down in a second Cause I was born in this pain, It only hurts if you let it, So if you think you can take me Then you should go and forget it And after all this time, you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war (I'm coming at you like a tidal wave, tidal wave, tidal wave) When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite Yeah, so look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you - who is gonna save you now? (Who is gonna save you now?) I am the tallest of mountains And don't you ever forget it If you step in the ring, Then you're gonna regret it (Take it) Cause if you're messing with me, Then you should know that it's over I don't crumble for nothing I've got the world on my shoulders And after all this time, you're back for more (I won't stop until they know my name) So I'll take what's mine and start this war When everything you know has come and gone, (You are at your lowest, I am rising higher) Only scars remain of who I was (What I find in the ashes, you lose in the fire!) When there's no one left to carry on, (This is an illusion, open up your eyes and...) This pain (persists), I can't (resist), But that's what it takes to be Infinite (Yeah) So look around you And tell me what you really see I never end And that's the difference in you and me Cause when your time is up And everything is falling down, It's only me and you (Who is gonna save you now?) So look around you And tell me what you really see You live a lie And that's the difference in you and me I have the power, Let me show you what it's all about It's only me and you (Who is gonna save you now?) (Who is gonna save you now?) Why It Rocks # The song sounds so awesome and it would've made the whole game good. # Infinite's theme had a potential of him actually being an original villain. # The song combined rock and rap in a good way, just like another song... # Possibly one of the best songs from Sonic Forces if not Fist Bump. # The game makes awesome music for a bad game, proved by this, just like Sonic '06. # This is one of the best Sonic songs of all time, along with Escape from the City. Bad Qualities # The song could be way too edgy to handle sometimes. However, in a good way, like Linkin Park. # The game wasn't that good. # Lil Meerkat made a horrible cover of the song. Video Category:Rock Category:Heavy Metal Category:Rap rock Category:Internet memes Category:Songs from video games Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Songs that were later sampled Category:2010s Category:Videos Category:Dubstep